


Legion Shit

by gayasshole



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Transgender, requests open, straight - Freeform, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayasshole/pseuds/gayasshole
Summary: This is a work I wrote on Wattpad and I wanted to share it here.Anyways, title says it all, requests open I guess with your headcannons, but these are from Tumblr and the Dead By Daylight forum. I'll take anything that's not the Legion as well, just not reader insert.





	1. Opposites for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I wrote on Wattpad and I wanted to share it here.
> 
> Anyways, title says it all, requests open I guess with your headcannons, but these are from Tumblr and the Dead By Daylight forum. I'll take anything that's not the Legion as well, just not reader insert.

Frank was sitting on the floor of the replica of Mount Ormond in the Entity's realm. He didn't mind it much but he knew the others did, even if they didn't show it. After all, Frank knew everything about his gang.

Susie didn't like killing, Frank knew that even the Entity knew that. Julie often took over for Susie if she was allowed. Julie liked killing, but she didn't like being trapped. He knew this because she wanted out of Ormond, but got stuck in a different dimension. Joey was a bit different though, he always tried to one-up Frank and usually succeeded.

Looking around, he noticed dents and footprints normally not there. There had to be other... Killers, instead of them four and the survivors.

He noticed Julie running up to him, her mask off and she seems excited about something. She's holding a small leather-bound book in her hands and sits next to Frank, who was confused.

"What's that?" He asked softly, clearing his throat after. She grinned and opened it.

"I found this journal, and I have an idea. So, I found that survivors and turn into killers and vise versa. I'm not suggesting to be survivors but, since you think there are others, maybe we can get the Entity to let us be survivors for a day," Julie said this so fast, Frank almost didn't hear her properly, "And! I found pages on each of the killers that the person wrote."

Frank thought for a second.

"That... actually sounds pretty cool."

Julie grinned and closed the book, Frank watching her. Susie walks over tiredly and snuggled in her huge sweatshirt. She sat across from both Frank and Julie.

"What are you talking about?" she yawned out and her sleeve covered hand covered her mouth. Julie turned to her best friend and smiled softly.

"How would you feel if we four were survivors for a day?" she asked. Susie's eyes turned tired to confused.

"We can do that?" she said softly. Julie nodded.

"It could be like a game!"

***

Frank felt exposed in only a hoodie and jeans. His hood went on and his messy, brown hair was all over the place.

Julie's hair hadn't grown for the time they were there and Susie had her pink hair into a ponytail held with a black hair tie. Julie was oddly excited and they all looked at their blood web, carved into four individual trees.

Frank knew how they worked but he never knew that a survivor could be so... active. Joey was already ready, his load out completely hidden.

A few minutes later, Frank had a sprint burst, borrowed time (he missed his frenzy), small game, and bond. They were all ready and Joey took a deep breath.

They stepped onto the campfire and waited for a few minutes until they all felt the familiar dark mist surrounding their eyes.

***

Julie woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was dark and gloomy.

'Suffocation Pit: MacMillan Estate.' Something whispered into her head. She took a small breath, she knew where she was. She hated this place. It was horrible for hooking survivors.

She bent down and went over to a generator, the only sound is the twigs breaking underneath her. She stared at the strange machine and bent down in front of the frame. She felt a bit weaker but her legs could hold her for a long time. It was weird.

She sighed and slowly started to work on it.

***

Susie was terrified. She was hiding from what seemed to be a man with spikes coming from his body. She saw a trap a few feet away from her and he was coming over. She covered her mouth, she thought she was breathing too loudly.

The large man stepped in front of the trap and Susie was in plain view, though his back was facing her. He picked the trap again when a small 'ding!' went off and she turned her head towards the noise to see what she recognized as a generator aura when they finished. She heard him growl and walk towards it.

She put her hand on her heart and sighed in relief. Susie stood slowly and walked to a nearby generator, working on it again. 

***

Holy shit, that was a big man. Frank felt fear for once and watched him set a trap down, almost immediately turning towards him. He heard a generator finish and he sucked a breath in.

His grin was stretched ear to ear on his mask. Pointed teeth protrude from the edges. Frank knew he was fucked.

He backed away until the man was properly chasing him. Frank ran like hell, faster with that sprint burst. He vaulted a window and screamed in pain when he felt claw-like teeth go into his left leg and immediately tried to open it while whimpering. He felt large arms pick him up and he gasped as he was put on a back. He tried to wiggle out of it and saw the auras of his gang throughout the map. He saw Joey hidden behind a rock and Julie working on a generator. Susie was doing something like disarming a trap.

His thoughts were cut off when he felt a piercing pain on his left shoulder, he screamed quite loud. The man left and Joey went out of hiding, looking around to make sure it is actually clear.  He felt Joey's hands on his waist and gently taken off the meat hook.

"Come on," he quietly whispered and lead him to a wall a bit farther away. Frank was whimpering and holding his stomach. "Shh."

He felt Joey start to heal him and in a few seconds, he was back to normal.

***

Susie knew there were 2 generators left. She just... knew. 

She walked to another one and worked on it, seeing Julie walk over and bending across from her.

"Have you seen him yet?" Susie whispered quietly. Julie stayed quiet for a little bit before whispering back.

"No." Susie sighed and continued the generator quietly, neither of them noticing the incoming from behind them.

***

Frank had blown up this damn generator two times and the killer hasn't come over. Maybe he has a target? Hopefully.

Joey wasn't there, he was walking along the walks to where he could see the girls auras and smiled slightly.

That smile disappeared when he heard Susie scream and saw her run away, holding her stomach and noticing Julie hiding, her hand covering her mouth.

Joey ran out in front of the killer and waved him over, the man noticing him immediately and chasing after him. He saw the generator that Frank was working on finally finished and took a breath, sprinting off.

***

Julie ignored the tears streaming from her eyes as she worked. She knew that Susie was still injured but she needed this done. She let out a soft sigh as she finally finished the stupid fucking generator.

She stood and noticed two doors within a bubble before disappearing. She jogged to the nearest one and pulled the leaver, looking behind her.

She heard a beeping noise in the distance just as this one started beeping as well. It opened and she sat there. Waiting for someone. Until she knew they all escaped and she left as well.

***

When Julie regained consciousness, she noticed they were at Ormond again and let out a small sigh.

"That was actually kinda fun," she heard Susie and turned her head over to see Frank against a tree, Joey lying on the ground, and Susie sat up, completely fine.

"Well you didn't get hooked," Frank mumbled and rubbed his shoulder. Julie let out a soft laugh.

"Well, you just suck," Susie stuck her tongue out at him. Frank glared.

"Well, who was that?" Joey asked, sitting up.

"Can't we leave this place and walk around?" Frank mumbled. Julie nodded.

"Yeah," she sat up.

"Let's go."

***

They all had their masks on as they walk out of the little realm they have. Susie pointed to a metal covered building they all recognize as the killer shack and walk in to see... Michael Myers?

What the fuck?

Frank had a blush on his cheeks and Michael Myers is from Halloween and Halloween is his favorite slasher films. Susie gulped as Michael was tall and Joey grinned underneath his mask. 

A woman with a pig mask came in and Frank immediately recognized her as Amanda Young from Saw. A bluish woman then came in, her limbs floating where they should be connected and glass in her shoulder. Then a thin man came in with a cowbell. Then someone who looked a lot like Susie's dentist, they all almost flinched away.

Then a woman with dreads, barely skin and bones, and barely any clothes, came in. She looked intriguing but absolutely fucking terrifying at the same time.

A woman floated in and she had a pillowcase, presumably strangled. After a clown came in and Frank almost passed out. A hatchet whizzed by and Julie screamed softly, a tall ass woman coming in with a bunny mask. Once that happened, a soft humming could be heard that sounds oddly like Freddy Krueger's theme and he heard Susie yawn quietly. Then there came in two people with chainsaws, one was completely deformed and the other was Leatherface. Then there was him, the killer they faced. His shoulder hummed with a phantom pain when he laid eyes on the man.

"Oh that bitch," Julie mumbled and the sparking man started giggling.

"Who are you?" The masked grinning man asked with a certain authority.

"We're the Legion," Frank said with a smirk in his voice.

The masked man studied Frank for a while and he seemed confused. Frank smirked under his mask.

"Well, I'm Evan. Often known as the Trapper," the man, Evan said. He started to introduce the others. "Sally, Nurse. Herman, Doctor. Max, Hillbilly. Philip, Wraith. Lisa, Hag. Bubba, Leatherface. Michael, Shape. Amanda, the Pig. Anna, Huntress. Jeffrey, Clown. Freddy Krueger, Nightmare. Rin, Spirit."

He pointed to each person then turned to Frank.

"Frank, Julie, Susie, Joey," Frank mumbled quietly and pointed to everyone.

"You look familiar," Evan said.

"So do you," Frank glared slightly. Evan narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you get that wound?" Evan said and Frank's hand almost immediately to his aching shoulder. "They're survivors?"

"No. We're killers. We just got bored," Julie spoke up.

That was a day.

***


	2. Eat It, Twilight!

Frank sat at a lunch table, softly talking to Joey when two girls popped up. He knew their names were Lisa and Amanda. He looked over and sighed.

"So, do you have an answer?" Lisa smirked slightly. Joey looked confused, "Are you going to date me?"

Frank smiled at her and Joey saw it was his sarcastic smile.

"I do have an answer." He turned to Joey and quietly mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Lisa's grin only turned bigger and leaned forward.

"And?"

"And, the answer is," Frank gripped onto Joey's collar and presses their lips together. Joey went a violent shade of red and Lisa's eyes went wide.

When Frank pulled from Joey, Lisa and Amanda were gone and Frank sighed in relief. Joey looked conflicted.

"I thought you weren't gay?" Joey said quietly. Frank went a bit red and stammered quietly.

"I... Guess again," he said with a soft laugh. Joey smiled slightly and pulled him into another kiss.

Still a better love story than Twilight.

***


	3. Red

Walking through the snow, Julie saw red. She was absolutely livid. With a knife clutched into her hand, she pushed it into her victim.

He cried out and tried to push her away. Julie didn't care. She kept stabbing, as much as she could.

This is for Susie. For Joey. For Frank.

She sobbed and let go of the knife. Blood was coursing through her fingers and she knew she could finally rest. Julie stood up and stared at the mutilated body blankly. She let out a soft sigh.

"Goodbye, Father."

And left.

***

She sniffled as she purchased those flowers as she did every Tuesday, for a year. She went to the nearby cemetery and placed a rose on Susie's grave, a tulip on Joey's, and an anemone on Frank's.

"I got him," she whispered and gently placed her hand on Susie's grave and sobbed harder.

She couldn't bring them back. Not now, not ever.

***


	4. A Guide to Giving Up

Frank was tired. He's been doing trials left and right and he was exhausted. Not that he'll admit it though.

He was entering another trial and he was starting to regret it. His muscles were tired though his stance didn't show it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was in Coldwind Farm. He sighed and started his patrol, not bothering to use his Frenzy. He saw a survivor and didn't bother running. He just lazily chased them.

Frank groaned softly as he lost them and quietly laid down on a hay bale. Sometimes, a bitch is tired, and sometimes, that bitch needs to sleep.

***

Meg was so confused when the Legion stopped chasing her. Usually, he stopped at nothing to get her.

She saw Dwight staring in the distance with a look of confusion and she walked next to him. He pointed at a hay bale and her eyes widened when she saw the Legion, taking a nap, curled up like a cat and his mask half off.

"Let's go get generators done," Meg whispered and he nodded, walking away.

***

When Frank woke up, there was one generator left and he yawned, standing up and fixing his mask. He grabbed his knife, clutching it in his hand.

He went on his patrol again as he noticed that a generator was yellow. He went over and stabbed Dwight. He yelped and ran away.

Frank continued to chase him and downed him, placing him on a hook, Dwight almost falling down. 

Frank walked off, a bit more energized.

***

He ended getting all four of them hooked and sacrificed.

Meg was especially pissed. 

Frank let out a laugh at how shocked she was when he found her.

God, he needed another nap.

***


	5. Gender Dysphoria

Frank unwrapped the ace bandage from his chest and sighed out of relief. He hesitantly put on a bra and clasped it behind him. Slipping on a shirt, he frowned at his feminine body.

He grabbed his backpack and went to the living room, where his foster father, Clive, was.

"Let's go, Katherine," Frank almost visibly cringed at that name.

"Okay."

***

Frank left the car and walked to where him, Susie, Joey, and Julie meet up. Susie perked up when she heard him and grinned.

"Hey, Frank!" Susie smiled and Frank let out a sigh of relief at his friend.

"Hi," he said and Julie smiled at him softly.

"Still haven't come out?" She said and Frank shook his head.

"I can't convince myself to."

Joey sighed. "You might feel better if you do," he said with a small reassuring smile. 

"Maybe."

***

"Katherine Morrison?"

"Here," Frank mumbled while raising his hand, a blush on his cheeks. Of course, he had to have a transphobic teacher who threatens to call home if anyone calls him Frank. He was terrified of coming out, so terrified, that he would be willing to be called, Katherine.

Fran sighed as the pen marked him off.

***

The bell rung and Frank walked out, smiling when he hears Susie behind him.

"Hey, are we still meeting tonight?" She asked and Frank nodded. "Cool, see you later, Frank!"

She walked off and Frank started walking in the direction of his next class.

***

Frank went outside and waited for Clive to get there. He ran his hand through his shoulder length hair, looking over when he heard a honk and went into the car.

"How was your day, Katherine?" Clive asked and it took everything not for Frank to cry.

"Fine," he whispered, then he sat up. "God, I can't keep this a secret anymore."

"What is it?"

"I'm transgender."

"Oh."

"You're not... upset?" Clive turned to Frank.

"I'm upset you didn't tell me," he said. "Do you have a new name?"

"Uh, yeah. It's Frank." He said, his soul literally soaring.

"It suits you."

"Let's go home, Frank."

"Okay."

***

Frank's happiness went completely downhill when they snuck into a store that recently fired Joey. He heard Julie whimpering and went over, stabbing the cleaners back. The group stared at Frank in complete shock.

"Finish it." He said looking away. Susie shook her head.

"Do it!" Joey clenched his jaw and took the knife, stabbing the man in the ribs. Julie took it to his chest. Susie was shaking. Frank grabbed her hands and forced the knife into the man's neck, ending his life.

Susie gaped at him, Frank ignoring her.

***

"Start digging."

The group started and Frank heard a noise, turning and going to investigate.

Thirty minutes later, they all finished and Julie looked up.

"Where's Frank?" She asked and Susie shrugged. She noticed the footprints in the forest. "Come on."

They all followed the trail to see Frank passed out. Joey covered his mouth and Julie ran over, bending over his body and checking his pulse.

"He's okay," Julie sighed in relief and looked back when she heard a thump. Susie fell down and Joey gasped.

"Oh god," Joey fell.

Finally Julie was alone and soon a dark mass covered her eyes.

***


	6. Ed Sheeran Would Treat Me Bettee Than This

"Ed Sheeran would treat me better than this!" Susie dramatically gasped at Frank, who glared.

"That's the point of a break up!"

Slap!

Frank held his cheek, his hand burning. He gasped out, "How dare you!"

"And, scene." Their teacher, Ms. Gale clapped and smiled. "Very good."

She turned to her theatre class.

"And that's how a shared knap will properly look like, thank you Susie and Frank, you two may sit down." They smiled at each other and sat down next to Julie and Joey, who were next.

They stood and giggled, standing away from each other.

"I can't believe you cheated on Uno!" Joey sighed out. Julie smirked, holding her hand in front of her chest.

"I also cheated with your sister," Julie said and Joey gasped, slapping her hand harshly and Julie put it on her cheek.

"You're awful!"

"Very good," Ms. Gale laughed softly. The two grinned and sat down, Frank applauding them, Susie laughing.


	7. Come Little Children

Susie held onto Frank's hand and held on her bear tightly. Julie was looking around, scared, and Joey was playing in the leaves.

"Where are we big brother?" Susie whispered.

"I don't know," Frank held her head close to his chest and kissed her head gently. Julie suddenly gasped.

"Where's Joey?" She whimpered and Frank almost screamed, but he said calmly, "We'll find him, I promise," Julie nodded and gulped. Frank gently took her hand and called out, "Joey!"

Nothing. He tried again, again nothing. Susie burst into tears and Frank frowned.

"Come on," he said softly, looking at Julie, "Where was he going when he ran off?"

Julie sniffled and pointed in the dense forest. Frank nodded and started walking in that direction.

"Joey?" No answer. They kept walking and Susie was huddled into Frank's shoulder. 

They walked a little more to see Joey standing there. Frank walked over with the girls.

"Joey!" Hearing that, Joey turned around and pointed to something. Frank bit his lip and looked up.

There was a tall woman in front of them in a bunny mask. She was humming a tune and had an axe with a large blade on the end. Frank's eyes widened and hid Susie and Julie behind him.

"Joey, get over here," Frank said softly and calmly. Joey looked back at the woman and walked to Frank. He gently took his arm and pulled him close.

"Who are you?" Frank called out smally and she tilted her head, her hum never fading. Frank produced more confidence and said louder, "Please, who are you?"

The humming stopped and Frank gulped softly, thinking he had crossed a line of some sort.

He was proven wrong when a think Russian accent came through to his ears, "Anna."

Frank nodded at the huntress and peered over at the house behind her, when something wet came upon his nose. It was rain and in a few seconds, it was pouring and Anna started to hum again out of distaste.

She started to the house and looked behind her, nodding her head in that direction. Frank took a deep breath, took his siblings hands (Joey and Julie in one), and followed the woman.

***

It was Frank's turn for his hair to be cut. It had grown and Anna was growing tired of how Frank wouldn't allow her to touch it, but, he ended up sitting in front of her. Anna took the scissors and started to snip off the long pieces of hair.

Finally satisfied, she set them down and Frank felt a whole lot lighter.

"Thanks, Anna," Frank got off the stool.

Anna smiled and continued her song, Frank taking it as a "You're welcome" and leaving the small house.

Anna had been like their mother for quite some time, as Frank was 15 and his siblings were 14. She was happy she kept them alive this long, as they had willingly let her keep them.

Susie came into the house with her blonde hair in a bun held by cut out socks. Her eyes were wide and she looked scared.

Anna tilted her head and Susie spoke in her still child-like voice.

"People, with flashlights and dogs that are sniffing. They said something about a missing person," Anna nodded and grabbed her axe, going out. Frank and Julie came in soon after and sat next to Susie.

"What's going on?" Julie said softly, Susie explained what was going on. Joey was nearby and he groaned softly.

Joey rested his head onto the wall and waited. Susie sighed and curled up next to Frank, Julie still standing, her arms crossed and her weight rested on her right leg. 

***

Three hours later and no sign of Anna. Frank was worried, Susie was asleep on his shoulder and Julie on the stairs. Joey fell asleep on the wall. He gently stood up, attempting to leave Susie on the column behind them.

She stirred and slowly peaked one eye open. "Where are you going?" Susie mumbled softly and stared at him for an answer.

"I'm looking for Anna, I'll be back. I promise," Frank said soothingly. Susie held out a pinkie and Frank took it. Then, she was back to sleep.

Frank stood and took a combat knife Anna found on one of her hunts. Opening the door as silent he can, he left the home.

***

He walked around the woods for a while when he sees red and blue flashing lights. He hid behind a tree when he heard the familiar humming, through there was another voice. 

Frank looked over to see Anna handcuffed, her axe and hatchets away from her.

"What's your name?" The voice said, and the humming continued, though it sounded sad and angry. "I said, what's your name?"

"Let her go." Frank finally gathered the courage to say. He noticed that multiple guns were pointed at him now, and that Anna's bunny mask was removed.

"Drop the knife, son. We don't want to hurt you," the authority figure said. Frank's hand only tightened.

"Get out," Frank growled out softly. "You're not allowed here."

"Drop the knife," the person said again, putting the gun at his side, and Frank stared at it. He didn't believe they won't hurt him.

"Just let her go." Frank stated again.

"We can't do that, son."

"Don't call me son!" Frank glared and tapped his leg with the blade three times. The officer nodded slowly.

"Just let her go," Frank didn't want to fight, not now, there were still guns on him. "She did nothing."

"She did that," the person pointed over to his left and Frank didn't have to look to know it was a dead body.

"You're in her territory."

"Are there anymore of you?" Frank simply shook his head no and looked over Anna quickly for injuries. She had a bullet in her thigh.

"You hurt her," Frank frowned.

"It was necessary."

"No it wasn't," Frank glared more and the next thing anyone knew, the knife was in the man's chest and Frank roughly pulled it out, calmly keeping the knife steady. There were two more.

Looking over, he saw the men advancing on him and he started running. Frank could hear the men behinf him, so he climbed a tree where he knew he could be hidden. He slowly jumped back to Anna and fell down. He searched the man's body and found a key ring.

Anna gave a gentle smile at him, before continuing her song and putting her mask on, getting her blades.

They stalked the forest together, looking for the men in blue.

When they found them, they were near the house where Joey, Susie, and Julie slept.

Anna prepared a hatchet and lodged it into one's back. The body thudded on the ground and the other looked back, only to get Frank's knife in his head.

They cleaned everything up and Anna hugged Frank after.

"Good job, little lamb."


	8. Drunk

Julie stumbled into her house and a completely sober Frank behind her. He gently closed the door and lead Julie to her room, hoping her parents don't hear the drunken mess.

Julie was giggling and Frank utterly regretted bringing her to a party. He opened the door and lead her in, lightly sitting her on her bed.

"Lie with me," Julie slurred and Frank flushed a soft red.

"Okay," Frank said softly and gently placed the blanket over her. He removed his shoes and gently climbed in next to her. He rested his elbow on her pillow and his head on his hand.

Watching her as she drifted off, he smiled softly, stroking her hair. He blushed a bit more when she moved into him. Frank kissed her head and fell asleep, wondering how hungover she would be.

***

She was very hungover. And angry.

"Why the hell are you here?!" She whispered-yelled, then winced in pain. Frank bit his lip softly.

"I took you home and you ended up falling asleep. You also asked me to lie with you," Frank explained softly and Julie groaned.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"Promise?" Julie turned her head at Frank.

"I promise. You're cute while sleeping by the way. Much more cuddly," Frank grinned softly and Julie slapped his bicep.

"Shut it."

"You love me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," Frank booped Julie's nose and Julie looked away.

"Yes I do," Julie mumbled bitterly.

"I win."

"Oh, fuck you." Frank giggled and kissed her head softly.

"I'll get pain pills."

"Oh my god, thank you," Julie closed her eyes, a blush still present and Frank smiled, leaving the room.


	9. Used

*Warning- Rape, not graphic, however, it's still there.

"Stop!" Frank squirmed underneath his foster fathers drunken body. The older was placing sloppy kisses over Frank's undressed torso. The younger felt tears form in his eyes as his pants were torn up.

Frank knew he wouldn't stop, not at that point. The pain felt unbearable and he tried to enter a happy place in his mind, though when he closed his eyes, all he saw was darkness.

When his foster father was finished with him, Frank was left to clean up the mess that was him.

He didn't want to, but he got dressed and quietly did what he was asked of him. Frank wiped his face and curled up.

***

It didn't stop there. Every night, his foster father would get drunk and go into his room. At this point, Frank knew struggling was useless and just sat there through the abuse.

***

Frank put his hand in his pockets as he walked into the high school at Ormond. He didn't know, or care, what it was called.

If you asked anyone what they thought of him, they would admit they were scared of him. If anything, Frank was probably more scared of them. Of what they could do.

Someone bumped into him and they gasped. He looked at the person and noticed they were female. She had her hair into a ponytail and her bangs framed her face. She had high cheekbones, not unlike himself, and she had light mascara and lip gloss on. 

"Oh, sorry," she said, her tone sort of annoyed, getting the apology out of the way.

Frank nodded and looked away. He heard her sigh and walks away.

***

Frank had therapy sessions with group therapy every Monday. He didn't want to go but his therapist promised it'll help.

His therapist was a kind lady by the name of Sally Smithson. Her lips always smiled and painted with a different lip product everyday. Today, she had glossy red lips, her eyeliner was minimal, but was a pretty kitten wing and very light, feather-like false lashes.

Details helped Frank calm down, noticing every little curve and line and colour. So when he walked into the room, he realized therapy started in ten minutes.

"Sit down," Sally said softly with a smile and Frank complied. He looked down as people came in, about six people.

Another person came in and Frank looked up. It was another doctor, he had a clipboard and had a darker skin tone. His eyelashes were long and his face was warm, welcoming.

"First group therapy session, correct?" he turned to Sally and she nodded. "All of them?" Another nod.

"Okay, I'm Herman Carter and I'll be your group therapist," Herman said and there was a soft chorus of "hello's".

Everyone was supposed to say their name, and if they were comfortable, why they're there.

A boy, no older than 13 was first.

"I'm Michael and I murdered my older sister," Michael said so casually it sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm Anna and my mother was killed in front of me," Anna was about 18 with a thick Russian accent.

What's up with people and death? Frank thought honestly.

"I'm Julie and I'm anorexic," Frank looked over to that same girl that bumped into him.

Beside her was a girl with pink hair in a messy bun.

"I'm Susie and I'm here because I'm abused at home," Susie looked away and Frank found a bruise on her leg along with thin scars on her wrist.

"I'm Joey and I tried to kill myself," Joey had dark skin and Frank faintly saw a rope burn around his neck.

"I'm Jeffrey and I'm here 'cause I'm gay," Jeffrey looked at Sally who just looked disappointed.

"Be serious Jeffrey."

Jeffrey grinned and said, "Fine, I'm a psychopath."

Frank froze when he realized it was his turn. Sally looked at him expectantly.

"I'm Frank and," Frank hesitated greatly, but he told himself it was okay, it's okay, "And I was raped by my foster father until a few weeks ago."

Frank studied their faces, Michael was indifferent, Sally was proud that he did it, Jeffrey's never ending smile faltered, Julie frowned, Susie lightly covered her mouth, Joey bit his lip softly, and Anna blinked. Herman nodded.

The remainder of the session went fairly well. Frank stood up to leave when Sally stopped him, hugging him.

"I'm so proud of you," she said softly and Frank nodded into her shoulder, "Okay, go on, see you soon."

Frank waved and left, only to see Julie, Susie, and Joey waiting for him. Julie was staring at him and Susie looked like she was about to cry. Joey was rubbing his neck, a habit Frank picked up throughout the session.

Susie's hair needed a touch up but it wasn't bad, in fact, the pink suited her. She wore a sweatshirt that the pockets were sewed in. She wore a pink plaided skirt with tights that were slightly ripped and had converse that were worn out. Julie looked like she did this morning, but so did he, so it was fine.

"You're in therapy?" Julie said. Frank nodded and rubbed his eye softly.

"Listen, I'm tired, but it was nice to meet you Julie," Frank smiled at her just barely and left the building.

"You're blushing," Susie grinned slightly.

"Shut it," Julie mumbled. "So are you." Susie squeaked and covered her cheeks.

"Am I?" Joey said. Julie nodded. "Huh."

***

A few weeks later, Julie came up behind Frank and lightly looped her arm around his waist. Frank smiled and continued to carefully sketched on his mask, though it didn't look very good, Julie didn't say anything.

"Hey," She said and lightly kissed his cheek, leaving a red mark. Frank didn't even attempt to remove it.

"Hi," Frank placed his pencil down when Joey came in.

"We're calling our group the Dick Squad," Joey grinned.

"No."

"Fine." Joey left but named their groupchat the Dick Squad anyways.

Frank shook his head and turned to Julie, she was giggling.

"I'm gay," Frank says randomly.

"Oh same," Julie stroked Frank's hair. "Continue whatever you're doing, I'm going to find Susie."

"Mmm, kay."


	10. I'm Sorry

Susie walked over to Joey with a grin on her face. She was holding four fingers up and Joey smiled at his crush.

"Four kills again!" Susie practically sang and Joey laughed.

"Good job, Susie," Joey scrunched up his face when he felt he had to go into a trial. "I gotta go."

"I think you should get more than zero kills," Susie smiled and Joey's faltered. He quickly turned away and walked off, Susie not realizing she hurt him.

***

Joey got into the trial and frowned when he realized that it was the Treatment Theatre. This was his least favourite map with all the twists and turns. Not good for his frenzy.

Joey glared at nothing as he remembered what Susie was saying. He wasn't ever good for her, was he? He always made her disappointed, didn't he? Joey started to hunt for survivors, not wanting to survive.

***

He finished with zero kills and he was on the verge of a breakdown. Susie walked up to him and frowned at how down he was.

"No kills?" She said softly and Joey nodded, still. Susie hugged him and Joey pushed her away. 

"Joey?" Susie mumbled.

"Go away," Joey glared and Susie blinked tears away, going away.

***

"I'm sorry!" Susie finally broke down when Joey wouldn't talk to her. Frank and Julie looked over confused to watch the two. Susie was close to crying and Joey softened only slightly. "What did I do?"

Joey looked away and Susie sniffled, her bottom lip poking out. Her apology wasn't forgiven and she didn't know what she did. He never ignored her like this. Joey knew it was mean of him but he couldn't handle it.

Susie, at this point, was crying and she buried her face into her hands. Joey's eyes widened and dropped everything. He walked over to her and hugged her close. Susie immediately stuffed her face into his neck, taking the comfort.

Joey, if he didn't know better, would say she's on her period. However, every body system it seems, except for their heart, lungs, and brain, shut down. He knew he was the reason she was upset and frankly, he didn't know how to fix it. So, he did what seemed right. At the time.

Pulling Susie's face from his shoulder, he held her chin in his hands. Susie sniffled and looked into his eyes.

"What is it?" she asked softly. Joey felt his face flush, but he kissed her nose softly.

"I'm not mad at you, okay?" Joey whispered and Susie nodded. "Okay."

Joey stayed still and held Susie for what felt like hours, the two just enjoying eachothers company and their silence.


	11. Cold

"I'm cold," Frank's voice came through the speaker and Joey smiled softly at the sound of his tired boyfriend. It was two AM and Joey was personally watching YouTube, he didn't know what Frank was up to.

"Do you want me to come over?" Joey tapped at his leg.

"Yeah," Joey smiled at Frank's immediate reply.

"I'll be there in a few."

***

Frank was curled up on the couch, shivering when Joey silently walked into the house. Frank looked over and grinned.

"My hero!" He exclaimed and Joey laughed, walking over and getting under the three layers of blankets with him. Frank immediately cuddled up to Joey's warmth. Joey held him and gave him a featherlight kiss on his lips. The other immediately responded, wrapping his arms around Joey's neck. Joey pulled away and rested his head on Frank's messily done hair. His boyfriend, who was much warmer, stared at the TV which showed Spongebob was coming on next. 

Joey smiled at the older male's childlike habits. The door opened and Clive's drunken mess came in. Frank stayed silent as Clive stumbled to his room. Joey sighed when he was gone and stroked Frank's hair. The other leaned against Joey's chest and hummed Spongebob's theme song and Joey said nothing to his boyfriend.

***

The next morning, Joey woke up in bed, however, it wasn't his bed. Frank was letting out soft snores while halfway hanging off his bed. Joey smiled at the idiot and gently fixed him, so his head was at least on the pillow. He checked the nearby clock and he realized it was 9 o'clock AM. 

"... Shit," Joey mumbled. They were both extremely late for school. Joey buried his face into Frank's shoulder.

"Frank," he whispered into his ear. Nothing, "Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe."

Each "babe" was louder than the last.

"Babe, babe, babe, ba-" "What." Frank glared at his boyfriend and Joey flicked his forhead.

"We're late for school babe," Joey stroked his hair and Frank groaned.

"No," Frank cuddled into Joey's chest and smiled at how warm his boyfriend was. It was a nice warmth, most importantly, not an uncomfortable one where you're gross and sweaty. It was nice and sweet and just... Perfect.

Joey rolled his eyes at the older and held him close, freezing when a knock was at the door. They both said nothing and the person left, most likely Clive.

Frank let out a soft sigh and lightly placed his lips onto Joey's, the latter returning the kiss and cupping Frank's cheek. The kiss was soft and not too rushed, beautiful and gentle and just amazing. Frank pulled from the kiss and smiled up at his boyfriend, Joey's heart melting all over again.


	12. Nightmare

Susie pushed down products off the shelves of the store they were vandalizing. Joey was spraypainting the windows after putting some on cameras and some hidden ones he knew existed. Julie had robbed the resgisters while Frank was breaking random things with a metal baseball bat. He set it down on the store's counter and left Julie behind when they heard whimpers coming from the back. Frank ran, quickly but silently, to the place and his eyes narrowed at what he saw. 

Julie had been grabbed by a janitor and Frank wasted no time in pulling out a hunting knife and impaling it into the mans back. He fell when Frank pulled the knife out and Julie stared at him. Joey and Susie came in and Susie gasped.

"Frank, what did you do?!" Susie cried out and Frank gripped onto the knife tighter.

"Finish it," Frank's voice was low and dangerous. Joey took the knife almost immediately, diving the blade into the mans chest and giving it to Julie. She took a breath and plunged it into his ribs.

He was sputtering out blood and coughing. Susie was horrified at her friends, who shook her head when Julie gave her the wet knife. Julie sighed and gently wrapped her fingers around the hilt.

"We're all in this together, Susie."

***

Joey was sweating from the amount of digging they had done, despite the cold. Julie pushed the body into the grave and they all started burying him when Julie suddenly stopped. 

"Julie?" Joey said softly, looking around for her. She was at the edge of the woods.

"These are Frank's footprints," Julie said hesitantly. Joey looked at where she was looking at and saw Frank's muddy footprints.

"Where did he go?" Joey asked, worried about their leader. Susie bit her lip.

"We should go find him," her voice was soft but Joey nodded. They followed the footsteps until fog covered their eyes, blocking their vision.

"What the hell?!" Joey cursed and squinted to see if he could see anything. All he saw were trees.

***

Joey couldn't find Frank, no matter how hard he tried. Him, Julie, and Susie walked for hours and no sign of Frank.

"He... He has to be somewhere," Susie said quietly. Julie nodded as they sat down to rest. Joey stared at the knife in his hands. Susie and Julie were talking, should he do it? Maybe he'll find Frank... Or he'll die.

"Joey.."

Joey was thinking long and hard about this.

"Joey."

Maybe he should...

"Joey!"

Joey jumped up at the sound of Julie's voice.

"What are you doing?" she asked and Joey shrugged.

"I don't know," He said. Susie looked at him worriedly and glanced at the knife.

"Let's keep looking," Joey said and stood up.

***

They made it to a nearby campfire where the people didn't look like people. Joey scanned their faces when he saw Frank. He looked a bit uncomfortable with everyone talking to him and his mask was in his hand. A woman was currently fawning over his cheeks. Joey completely ignored her.

"Frank!" said male looked over just in time to see Joey hugging him tightly. Frank's eyes widen but hugged back. 

Joey pulled away with a sudden glare on his face.

"We've been looking for you for hours!" Joey grumbled and Frank blinked in shock.

"I didn't know where you all were," Joey huffed but hugged Frank again.

That fucking idiot..


	13. Sick

Warning, mentions of rape and pedophilia

***

"Sit still," Frank did what he was told and Joey stayed next to him, his chest barely moving. Susie was undressed first, Julie next. The girls were always first, Frank couldn't protect them if he wanted. 

Freddy Krueger was their preschool teacher. They were in his special basement for a "reward". Frank knew that it felt like a punishment more than a reward. They all finished their work earlier than the rest of the class, and that was deserving of a "reward".

Frank stared ahead as tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard Susie cry in pain as Mr. Krueger tried to fit into her. Like he always did, and like always, he couldn't. But Mr. Krueger was too persistent an- Frank didn't want to think. The abuse was similar with all of them, too similar.

He let out a soft sob as he heard Susie crying, then Julie started crying. He knew she knew she was next. He looked over when he felt Joey grip onto his hand tightly.

Oh, why did he have to be last? Why couldn't he face the pain before the others?

Frank didn't register anything else until Joey's hand was ripped from his. Frank silently sobbed and couldn't even look at him until it was his turn.

***

When Frank forced the fatal blow with Susie's hand, Susie sobbed. Frank sniffled.

"We need to get rid of it," Frank said, his voice hoarse. Joey nodded silently and helped Julie and Frank with putting the cleaner's body in the car. Susie climbed into the backseat with Julie and sniffled.

"It'll be okay," Julie said softly and Susie nodded quietly. They drove up to the familiar lodge and Susie bit her lip. They all got out and got to work.

***

Frank stared at his friends until they woke up. Susie groaned and looked around, taking off her mask almost immediately. Joey coughed and raised his mask.

"Where are we?" Susie said softly. Frank shrugged and looked around, pocketing his grinning mask and noticed Julie doing the same.

"We should explore," Frank suggested and the three nodded, all standing.

What seemed like hours of walking did they come across something. It was a small house and so they went in. 

It was dark with a gross smell of blood that make Frank almost gag. Susie covered her mouth and nose to attempt to block out the smell.

"Who are you?" a male voice said, making Julie jump and they looked torwards the sound. "Survivors?"

He was tall and had metal spears protruding from his back. Susie squeaked and covered her eyes.

"What? No? I..." Frank looked confused and that's when the man figured it out.

"You're the new killers, eh? Never thought there would be four of ya."

Susie's eyes filled with tears at the sound of someone calling her a killer. Joey bit his lip.

"Where do we go then?" Joey asked hesitantly. The man pointed at the end of the hallway.

"That door appeared a little bit ago." Julie nodded and took Susie's hand, Frank's elbow, and just knew Joey would follow her.

She opened the door and let out a sigh of relief it didn't reek of blood. The room had four beds, though they were big enough to fit two people on each. Some knives were cluttered on a nightstand nearby.

"He said appeared," Susie said softly, "It isn't real."

Joey nodded and sat down on a random bed. "They're not even that comfortable."

Susie laughed softly and sat down on another, when Frank collided with his bed.

"As uncomfortable they may be... I want to take a hundred year nap," Julie smiled at Frank and sat on the last bed.

"Honestly, same," Susie said and crossed her legs. They all collectively looked up to see a woman in a bunny mask and humming a soft tune. She pointed out then at the gang and they think they knew what she was saying.

"You want us to go outside?" Joey asked and the woman smiled and nodded, leaving right after.

Frank groaned and stood up, walking out with his gang. He, once again, scrunched up his nose at the ongoing smell of blood and walked until there were a group of... people...?

One had a mask as white as the snow in Ormond. Michael Myers. They all knew that. Living in Springwood for a while catches you up on every detail in America. There were creatures ranging from a clown thing to a dead ghost woman.

Looking at all the killers faces, he recognized one. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned to look at him. Freddy Krueger. Susie covered her mouth and Julie hugged her quietly. Joey was shaking with anger and Frank didn't know if he wanted to stop him if he did anything. Freddy grinned the sicking grin that used to make Frank smile, comforted. 

"Teenagers?" A soft rasp came from a woman with a pillowcase type thing around her head. The first man they met nodded. Frank was still terrified.

"Scared, aren't they?" Freddy said with a grin. Frank gripped onto the sleeves of his hoodie and Joey took a shakey breath.

"Don't talk to us," Julie said glaringly. Freddy's eyes widened as he seemed to remember her.

"Ah~ Julie," His perverted smile only seemed to widen. It was probably a trick of the light, though. Julie glared even harder as his eyes flicked over to Susie. "Susie- Joey- Frank- It's so nice to see you four again."

"Fuck off," Frank tightened his grip of his hoodie sleeve and Joey closed his eyes tightly, forcing tears back and trying to remember his therapists words on how to calm down. Susie was shaking in Julie's grip.

"Still feisty as ever, Frank," Freddy neared them and Frank held his breath as the older put a claw on his jawline, only that is when Susie did something.

Susie grabbed a knife from Julie's pocket and rushed it to Freddy's neck. She glared hard into his horrible eyes. Freddy grinned at her anger but Susie stayed unfazed. The bitch left her hurting every day and now she had him, like he did her in his disgusting, grimy hands.

None of the three gang members stopped Susie. A tall man with very thin legs made a move to stop her, but the other man with a grinning mask stopped him. God, they needed to learn their names. Susie glared at her abuser and silence took over all the killers. 

"Let him go..." a voice whispered in her head and she felt she had to listen, pulling the knife away and giving it to Julie, who pocketed it. Susie went outside and sat on the ground near a tree.

She couldn't handle that shit like she used to. She wasn't mentally stable enough for this, and the being knew it. She cried and curled up into a small ball, not noticing that Frank, Julie, and Joey were watching sadly from a distance.


	14. Small Marks

A warm house on the side of the road, snow covering the roof and ground. The lights were on in the upstairs and if anyone was paying attention, they would see a young girl pacing.

In her room was creme coloured walls and dark hardwood floors. A rainbow rug was underneath her feet. Her bed was to the side and blue. A bathroom was connected to the bedroom and had blue rugs and shower curtains.

A knife laid on the bed next to her, her wearing a black tank top and black leggings, her converse thrown to the other side of the room.

She was ready to end it, her parents were downstairs and her emotional being couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted someone to care.

Susie had called Julie, and Joey. But she knew they would be asleep. She just couldn't remember Frank's number, she had written it down but it was long forgotten. 

The girl sniffled, sitting down and putting the knife on her already scarred arms. The blood seemed to relieve her in a strange, twisted way.

She had to try Julie's cell again, clicking call on her name, she put it to her ear and her heart sank as it went to voicemail.

"... Leave a message at the beep, I guess." Waiting for a few seconds, Susie sniffled.

"Nevermind, it's not important," Susie hung up and tries Joey's cell. Again, it went to voicemail.

"H-hey, Joey, call me back, please. Or just... Text me Frank's number.." Susie mumbled the last few parts and hung up. She sobbed and looked everywhere for what was close to a number and said Frank.

She dug through her drawers, bag, hell, even under her bed. She finally found it when she calmed down enough to look on top of her dresser. She dialed the number and checked three times she wasn't typing it in wrong. Her finger hovered over the call button, what if he isn't up? That thought was removed from her the head the second she accidentally tapped on it. Putting it to her ear, she sat down and waited.

The phone clicked and Susie perked up.

"Hello?" Frank's voice came through, tired, but small sounds were coming from a tv in the background.

"Uh, um..." Susie stuttered and composed herself, sniffling. "I.. Frank? It's Susie."

She cursed herself for stuttering.

"What's up? About time you called me," his chuckle came through the phone and made Susie feel so much more better.

"I just don't... feel happy right now," Susie sniffled and looked down at her arms, "and I'm not handling it in the most healthy way."

There was a pause on Frank's end. Susie waited until she heard the tv turn off.

"Do you need a friend? I'll come over, just give me your address," Frank's voice was soft, very soft. Susie almost declined until she realized that she really did need someone.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Susie spoke and told him her address. She also told him to come through the window since her parents are downstairs.

He didn't question why she didn't go to them, and for that, she was thankful. She sat on her bed and waited for Frank. 

When he got there, he closed the window softly and walked over to the girl. He sat next to her and hugged her. Susie leaned into the hug and buried her face into his neck. This hug felt nice, and warm, and she just really needed it.

"Let me see your arms," Frank whispered. The girl nodded and pulled up her sleeves, the most recent cuts still healing. Frank took a soft breath and hugged her again, kissing her head and stroking her hair.

Susie felt so much safer than she ever had in years.


	15. Susie, The New Girl

Susie walked into the halls with a sigh. She wasn't very excited, as this was her fifth time moving. It'll be just like before, be good for a little bit, then she'll get into a fight or she'll piss off her foster parents and she'll move to another home.

This time, it was in a little town named Ormond with a very small population. She realized that she'll probably be gone in a few months when Clive turned out to be an alcoholic. It was really a great start.

Susie sighed and looked at her schedule that she obtained at the office of the school and glanced at her first class. Science. Great. Luckily, she was good at science and looked at the room number.

She sighed and looked around, noticing that several people were walking and talking as there was still twenty minutes till class started.

Her mind went completely blank as she didn't have a clue were anything was, well, until someone bumped into her shoulder.

The girl had short brown hair, messily styled with a black sweatshirt and white leather pants. She had high cheekbones that complemented her face shape and her sharp glare.

Despite this, she still looked kind. A smile formed on her face.

"Sorry, didn't notice where I was going," the girl said.

"Nah, it's fine," Susie waved her off, "Just, don't know where to go."

The girl nodded and bit her lip. "I could show you around." Susie's eyes brightened slightly at the girls offer.

"Okay," in all honesty, it was a huge relief that was raised from her chest.

***

"Come to my party!" Julie begged Susie until she gave in.

"Fine," Susie mumbled, rolling her eyes as Julie grinned.

"Awesome!" Julie hugged the other girl and was on her merry way.

***

Susie took a sip of vodka and watched people who weren't Julie. She sighed and stepped back to make way for a drunken couple. Julie rolled her eyes as she cleaned up messes people left behind. She looked around until she felt a presence next to her.

She ignored the male as best she can. She took another sip of the vodka and attempted to casually walk away. He grabbed her arm and Susie froze.

"Where're ya going?" The male slurred and Susie struggled a bit. The grip tightened and Susie whimpered.

"Why don't we go upstairs and have fun?" The male whispered in her ear. She shook her head and pushed him away.

"Leave me alone," Susie looked away from the drunk and drank the rest of the vodka so she can leave. That's when he grabbed her arm so hard it could leave a bruise, his other hand trailing down her thigh and slipping up her skirt. She struggled against him. She was so scared in that moment she didn't notice Julie stalking her way torwards them.

"Is there a problem?" Julie asked sweetly, glaring at the male, who let go of Susie.

"No, we're fine," Susie mumbled and walked off, Julie looking almost murderous.

***

"This is Joey and Frank," Julie pointed at her two friends. Joey did a peace sign and ate a carrot while Frank barely waved and went back to his book.

Susie nodded. She could work with this.

***

"Jesus fucking Christ Frank!" Susie screamed at him. "Just fucking do it!"

Joey had taken the knife at that point, then Julie. When Julie handed the bloodied knife to Frank, he was crying and frantically shaking his head.

"Please! I never wanted this!" The man was spitting blood beneath them, Frank couldn't look at him even if he tried. Susie gripped onto his hands and glared into his eyes. Frank sobbed as the knife was lodged into the man's throat. Susie let go of his hands and stood up, ignoring Frank's sobs.

"Get him up to the lodge," she said with no sympathy or emotion. "Now."

Julie and Joey nodded and their leaders words while Frank sat there, bloody and freaked out. They all, including Frank, dragged the body to Joey's car, ans drove up to the lodge where they were never seen again.


	16. Stuck On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-NSFW

Michael sipped at her water and she scanned the lesbian bar. Women were kissing and grinding and drinking. Michael was quite ready to murder one of them. She looked around and found a woman, much younger than anyone else (maybe except her) in the bar and immediately became obsessed with her. She had curled brown hair that was worn in a pixie cut and had some type of band tee and skinny jeans on. In other words, she was  beautiful to Michael.

She was sipping on some alcoholic drink that Michael didn't know. Tomorrow was Halloween, and Michael was going to make sure she was going to enjoy it.

***

Her name is Quentin. She walked up to Michael and offered a drink, Michael had silently nodded. Now, her and Michael were in bed together. Michael stroke Quentin's naked, soft skin on her back, the hickeys from the night before healing and dark. She was beautiful, marked by Michael.

Michael wrapped her arms around Quentin's waist softly, kissing her shoulder softly. Quentin didn't stir, the knife embedded in her chest was sure of that.


	17. FBI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Spencer Reid makes an appearance!!!

Dr. Spencer Reid, able to read 200,000 words per minute, an eidetic memory, 3 PhD's, and an FBI profiler for the Behavioural Analysis Unit. What he wasn't able to do, was run from a killer with the comfort of knowing his team was with him. He wasn't able to defend himself, and quite frankly, he was scared. Spencer stared at the generator in front of him, thinking if he does these, he'll be able to escape.

He noticed from a corner a woman approaching, she had a blue shirt and blue jeans, immediately recognizing her as Laurie Strode, missing from 1976. Laurie looked at him and grimaced.

"Are you new here?" she said quietly and Spencer nodded, not wanting to speak. "Hm.. Thought so.."

Spencer looked back at the generator in from of him. "Oh, those are easy to figure out." She started working on it and Spencer watched her until he felt that he could do it too. He worked on the generator as well.

"No chainsaws, I don't hear traps, Michael isn't anywhere yet, I'm not asleep, I can't see Jigsaw puzzles," Laurie looked upset, "I swear to god if it's the new killers. But they haven't come over, they would've known. No bells, I don't hear the Spirit phasing, or the Nurse blinking, it might the Clown."

She seemed panicked on figuring out to the killer is, while Spencer was terrified. He arrested killers for a living and now he has to suffer from them? Shit.

Where was his team? Were they stuck like him? Or were they at Quantico, searching for someone who'll never be found? Is this where all those missing cases went? Feng Min, Herman Carter, Kate Denson, Lisa Sherwood? Spencer sighed and started to look for another generator, when he heard someone scream. He put his hand on his pocket where his gun would be only to feel nothing. Spencer huffed and stalked torwards a tree, bumping into a chest.

"Oh, sorry," Spencer mumbled and looked up to a see a man with a crooked nose. He snarled and mumbled something that sounded like "newbie" and walked off. A generator popped up somewhere to his left just as another scream ripped out through the night. Spencer flinched and chose to go over to the sound, only to be held back by the burly man earlier.

"That's Adam," he whispered. "He has a knack for getting off those hooks pretty easily."

Spencer silently nodded when there was another scream. Pain filled this place and Spencer just wanted to go home.

Spencer followed the man to another generator but stopped in front of it, another generator going off in the distance.

"Who's the killer?" he asked and Spencer blinked.

"This short guy who kept running with a knife," The unnamed man nodded.

"Go find another generator." Spencer nodded and walked off. He knew that his team was probably dead and it hurt him. He went and started working on another generator.

Another generator went off when his came on, he heard some blaring. Laurie ran over.

"Follow me," she went and ran to an exit gate. Spencer's heart leaped into the air. He was going home, but suddenly he remembered what she said.

See you at the campfire.

He left the arena without another glance back. To the distant campfire where he would spend the rest of his life, probably.


	18. Deaf

Julie wanted to impress the cute new boy, though she couldn't. She couldn't even hear when Susie was saying her name, only reacting to her touch. Susie was looking worried and she gently held up her hands.

"Are you okay?" she signed and Julie shook her head. Susie frowned and signed again, "Your hearing got worse?"

Julie nodded and looked to the side, though looking back to Susie.

"Have you told your mom?"

"Yeah," Julie said hesitantly and Susie gave her a small reassuring smile. "She, um, started crying and been trying to get an appointment."

Susie nodded and hugged her best friend, Julie quietly burying her face into her neck.

They only pulled apart when they felt Joey's presence at the table.

Joey made a peace sign with his lips forming, "Hey."

Susie said hi back and Julie waved silently. Joey smiled but it only faded when he looked at her ears.

"Where are your hearing aids?" He signed.

Julie's eyes watered and she covered her mouth softly.

"It's gotten worse," she said, not knowing her volume, she didn't notice heads turning at her. "They don't work."

Joey frowned and rested his hand on his chin. Julie felt eyes on her and she looked down.

She felt someone sit across from her but didn't care. Susie taped her shouder and Julie looked at her.

"Someone wanted to talk to you," Susie signed. Julie shrugged.

"Do they know sign?" she signed and Susie nodded. Julie looked over with a sigh to be shocked to see the cute new boy.

"I'm Frank," the boy, Frank signed with a small smile. She was shocked at the fact he was fluent.

"I'm Julie," She signed back, too lazy to speak. Frank smiled a bit more.

"Nice to meet you, Julie."


	19. Michael Myers?

Frank opened his eyes and groaned softly, a headache forming throughout his head. He reached up and froze when he felt his mask and looked around him to see his gang members knocked out as well. He gulped and lookes into the vast forest that surrounds them. It was nothing like Ormond, it was cold, but not the familiar freezing temperatures. It was unsettling. The moon was out but it illuminated the entire forest, he could see the detail of each tree clearly.

Frank decided not to explore until his friends were awake. He was scared, but he wouldn't admit it. Honestly, even the Halloween series didn't scare him as much as he is now.

Why did this happen? All he remembered was hearing a noise and leaving his friends to look it over. He saw black cover his eyes and that was it. Another thought entered him, what about that stupid cleaner? Did they finish digging the grave? Did they bury him? Or is he still in the cold?

A groan interrupted his thoughts and he looked behind him. Julie was propped on her elbows.

"My head hurts," she mumbled and slowly touched her mask. She seemed more awake at the touch. "Wait, where are we?"

"Not Ormond," Frank mumbled softly. Susie stirred and Joey kicked her leg softly.

"Shut up," Joey groggily mumbled and Susie slapped his arm slightly and properly sat up.

"Where are we?" Susie said, looking around. Julie shrugged.

"We should look around," Frank groaned. The group nodded and finally Joey awoke.

***

They've been walking for what seemed like hours when they finally find something. It was a shack, looking like it was barely held together with metal sheet.

They walked in to see a large man turned with his back to them. When they entered, he perked up and turned around. Frank felt Susie grip onto his arm and Frank stared in disbelief.

Michael Myers? Are you serious?

"Isn't he fictional?" Susie mumbled and Frank nodded.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be," Julie crossed her arms and stared Michael down. He tilted his head and blinked. 

"Great, bet Freddy Krueger's here."

I bet they were in for a shock.


	20. Help

*mentions of mental illness and self-harm, drug use too.

Depression is an illness, in your head, yes, but an illness nonetheless. It can cause physical harm to your body that might not disappear, including, but not limited to, self-harm scars.

Amanda knew this firsthand. She also knew she was underweight, the heroin in her system called to that. She was unhealthy, she was addicted to heroin. That's why she was put through the test for her life. She passed, of course, but with what cost? She failed the next one he had set up and now she was here.

Amanda sighed, a new killer is supposed to be arriving today. No one knew much, but Evan was told by the Entity. She guessed he was the leader after all. She had just finished four new reversed bear traps and she was a bit sleepy. She left her little workshop and stared ahead, noticing four short figures.

A threat? Amanda asked herself but she immediately threw out the thought. There were four new killers. It never happened the while she's been here.

***

They were fucking annoying. The leader, named Frank, led them into her workshop. He taunted her for a little while, then everyone else wrecked havoc. The pink haired girl wasn't that bad, she just asked a bunch of questions. Though, the other girl picked up her traps and threw them. The nerve of that... whore. Amanda shook that thought out when she heard a horrible clanking sound.

The one with a skull mask knocked all of her tools and screws. Her eyes filled with tears, how could teens be that annoying? At times like this, she would've harmed herself. She was just so stressed. 

"Let's go, guys," the pink haired girl hung around the exit, Frank let out a hum and the other two followed the pink haired girl out.

Thank god.


	21. Rumours

Kate Denson, Susie's ex-girlfriend. Kate was nice, at first, then she started turning bitchy, and demanding, and whiny. Things like "Why do you always hang out with them?" and "This is the second time you hung out with them and not me!". Susie explained, multiple times, that they were her friends and that she wouldn't give them up for her. Kate got pissy and ran off, spreading rumours that Susie slept with all the other members of their little group, cheating on her mulitple times. Susie ignored the rumours because they simply weren't true.

She noticed they started effecting the way she lived when no one talked to her, no one except Frank, Joey, and Julie. They were her only friends, she supposed. 

Well, Julie was until the whispers got to her. Julie was fairly popular but then her other friends avoided her. Frank tried to get her to stay, that Susie really needs all three of them. Julie left anyways.

Now, it was only Susie, Frank, and Joey. Susie was absolutely distraught. In addition to that, Kate spread even more rumours that Susie abused drugs, where she wasn't wrong to an extent, she didn't use cocaine or heroine. She simply ignored that as well, then the teachers searched her bag and found nothing except her books and a few clothes if she needed to change.

Frank was getting even more pissed since Julie left and Kate continued to spread rumours. He stomped up to Kate with Susie behind him, begging with her eyes for him not to do anything. 

"Honestly, what the fuck?" Frank growled softly at Kate. She looked over with a shocked look until that sweet smile formed on her pretty lips.

"What is it?" Kate said kindly. Susie wanted to squish her. Frank was about to say something when Kate interrupted him, "Oh, the little whore? Is she here to apologize?"

Frank stepped closer and narrowed his eyes but didn't react in time for Susie walking straight at Kate and punching her as hard as she possibly can. Kate's hand immediately went to her cheek and Susie almost wanted to punch her again. She held back though, very reluctantly. Her friends were already backing Kate up. Frank's eyes went wide at Susie who was still glaring at her ex.

He pulled Susie away and hugged her close. She was shaking with anger.

"What the fuck?" Susie said lowly. Frank lightly shook his head.

"I don't know..." Frank let out a sigh, "I don't know."


	22. Pink

Frank was pissed, but he was also very petty. See, someone had made fun of Susie's pink hair and Frank was having none of that. How did he retaliate? Let's see.

He asked Julie to put makeup on his face and she agreed. They put on primer and foundation, concealer as well as a base, somehow covering up all his blemishes. She setted it and bronzed his contours with a warmer tone. She then went on his eyes and actually, beforehand, waxed his eyebrows, so she fills them in properly. She then does a eyelook that includes a brown shade in his crease and a shimmer on his lid. She did two dramatic wings and fluffy false lashes. Hey, he wanted it.

She put on a dual chrome highlighter, pink to gold, and a pink matte lip. She put a pink gloss on top and told him to put it on every few hours. She setted it and left him on his way.

He wore a black shirt with a pink hoodie, wearing skinny jeans that were black and pink converse.

Let's just say, nobody else fucked with Susie.


End file.
